Les Yeux d'un Frère
by Skibur
Summary: Après s'être arraché les yeux pour vaincre l'Anuk-Ite, Scott parvient à guérir grâce à un baiser de Malia... mais nous avons été nombreux à être déçus par cette solution. Et si, comme bien d'autres fois, l'amitié entre Scott & Stiles avait été la clé ? Ce OS est une réécriture de la scène en question.


Une fois de plus, ils avaient vaincu la menace qui planait sur Beacon Hills. La plupart du temps, Stiles était loin d'être aussi optimiste que son meilleur ami, mais au moment où il vit l'Anuk-Ite se désintégrer sous ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que rien ne pouvait résister au duo qu'il formait avec Scott. Il ressentit un énorme soulagement, d'autant plus grand qu'il avait rarement été aussi effrayé de toute sa vie, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà surmonté. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée.

Quand l'alpha se tourna finalement vers lui, Stiles fut figé d'horreur en constatant son état : ses yeux avaient été arrachés. Il comprit instantanément ce qu'il s'était passé, et une soudaine vague de tristesse et de rage le submergea. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à Scott de sauver tout le monde ? Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui se sacrifiait pour les autres ? C'était tellement injuste. Mais en réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse à ces questions : c'est ainsi qu'agissent tous les héros.

Stiles ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge ou ne parle, mais le silence fut enfin brisé par l'arrivée de Lydia et Derek. Ils analysèrent rapidement la scène et subirent eux aussi un choc en voyant Scott, qui s'effondra alors en gémissant. Ses amis se précipitèrent pour l'aider et le firent s'asseoir sur les marches de la bibliothèque. Stiles, qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé ses esprits, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tiens bon, Scott, ça va aller, lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Il faut juste attendre que tu guérisses.

En réalité, son ami n'était pas le seul qu'il cherchait à rassurer : il avait lui-même besoin de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais seules la souffrance et la peur se lisaient sur le visage de Scott, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Stiles se tourna vers Derek et le supplia du regard. Si quelqu'un savait quoi faire, c'était bien lui. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand soudain, les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent, annonçant l'arrivée de Malia :

\- Scott ?

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le loup-garou en courant, et Stiles lui laissa sa place auprès de lui. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de devoir le faire, mais Lydia lui avait parlé de la relation que Scott entretenait maintenant avec son ex petite-amie et il se dit qu'il préférerait peut-être l'avoir elle à ses côtés plutôt que lui.

\- Il ne guérit pas ? demanda Malia. Scott, qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il à la grande surprise de Stiles qui l'entendait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Je suis désolé.

\- Scott, il faut que tu guérisses, déclara finalement Derek. Tes yeux ne peuvent pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps, sinon les dommages risquent d'être permanents.

Le désespoir de Stiles laissa place à une panique qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Non, son meilleur ami ne resterait pas aveugle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il en était hors de question.

\- S'il te plaît, Scott, concentre-toi, le supplia-t-il.

\- J'essaie, répondit Scott en haletant. Ça ne marche pas, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer…

En le voyant ainsi, Stiles repensa à ses crises de panique. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était là ce dont il s'agissait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que Scott avait été là pour lui plus d'une fois lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il voulait aider son ami plus que tout au monde, mais il était totalement désemparé. C'est alors que, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lydia lui prit délicatement la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Aide-le, Stiles, lui murmura-t-elle de telle sorte que lui seul pouvait l'entendre. Tu sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire confiant mais sa pâleur et ses tremblements trahissaient sa réelle et profonde inquiétude. Ses encouragements avaient cependant suffi à convaincre Stiles de se lancer. Celui-ci lâcha doucement sa main et s'approcha de Scott. Quand Malia le s'avancer, elle se releva et recula d'un pas ou deux. Stiles quant à lui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Scott. Il s'assit à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de son cou et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant d'aussi près toute la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Scott, écoute-moi, commença Stiles en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que ma plus grande peur, c'était de devenir aveugle. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Le loup-garou fit non de la tête. Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

\- Parce que je ne supporterais pas de devoir passer une seule journée sans pouvoir voir les gens que j'aime. Scott, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où je ne pourrais plus te regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux… ceux de mon meilleur ami.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il tenta tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. C'est alors que Scott baissa la tête et se mit à respirer bruyamment. Il essayait de déclencher sa guérison, mais de toute évidence, le processus le faisait profondément souffrir. Et malheureusement, au moment où il se mit à hurler de désespoir, Stiles compris que ses efforts avaient été vains.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé, mais…

Sa voix se brisa, et avec elle, les espoirs de Stiles. Celui-ci éclata en sanglots et prit son ami dans les bras en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, leur duo n'était peut-être pas aussi invulnérable qu'il le pensait…

\- Non, objecta-t-il soudainement en relâchant son étreinte. Scott, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. S'il y a bien une personne ici qui ne laisse jamais tomber, c'est toi. Tu vas continuer à te battre, parce que c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Tu es l'alpha, bon sang ! On a besoin de toi, Scott. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Il tenta de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de son ami, sans succès. Son silence le rendait fou. Avait-il été trop dur avec lui ? Lui en demandait-il trop ? Aucune importance. Scott retrouverait ses yeux, il le fallait.

Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, Stiles finit par exploser.

\- Regarde-moi ! hurla-t-il à s'en arracher les poumons.

C'est alors que Scott se mit à rugir de plus belle. Son ami fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba d'une marche et vit les yeux de Malia et Derek virer au bleu l'espace d'un instant. Quand il reporta son regard sur Scott, celui-ci était transformé en loup et se tenait de nouveau debout. Mais ce que Stiles remarqua en premier furent ses yeux rouges, symbole de son statut d'alpha.

\- Je te regarde, Stiles.

Les deux amis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, sans même prêter attention aux réactions de leurs compagnons, certainement très soulagés. Stiles s'était rarement senti aussi heureux. Ils étaient ensemble, et ils allaient bien. Ils n'auraient pas pu aller mieux.

Quand ils se regardèrent de nouveau, Scott avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Il avait également retrouvé le sourire, et regardait Stiles comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix assurée qui faisait plaisir à entendre. Je n'aurais pas supporté non plus de ne plus jamais voir mes amis, ma famille… et en particulier mon frère.

Stiles était si touché qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire en retour, ce qui sembla largement satisfaire son ami.

Ils reportèrent finalement leur attention sur leurs compagnons, de toute évidence émus par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Même Derek avait visiblement laissé échapper une larme.

\- Le combat n'est pas terminé, annonça celui-ci après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Non, répondit Scott instantanément. Mais il le sera bientôt.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda Malia.

Scott se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles et, les yeux rouges de nouveau, déclara à ses compagnons :

\- Parce que rien ne peut résister à notre meute.


End file.
